


El plan maestro de Milly (para juntar a Viktor y Katsuki-sensei)

by Diempss



Series: Planes Maestros [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amused Yuri Plisetsky, De nuevo no tradujiste las etiquetas?, Español | Spanish, M/M, Retirement AU, Traducción, University, nop, smitten married Viktuuri, wannabe matchmaker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diempss/pseuds/Diempss
Summary: Cuando el aspirante pretendiente destruyó las esperanzas de Yuri para un entretenimiento de largo plazo simplemente caminando hasta Katsudon e invitándolo a salir de una manera que no podría ser malinterpretada, Yuri se resignó a otro semestre aburrido. Y entonces, recibió el email.Hola chicos,Sé que algunos corazones fueron rotos cuando Viktor declaró a Katsuki-sensei el hombre más hermoso de la tierra el miércoles, pero, todos hemos visto como Katsuki-sensei mira a Viktor cuando piensa que nadie lo está viendo. Obviamente los dos se gustan, así que, ¿por qué no les damos un pequeño empujón para juntarlos?¿Por qué rayos Yuri pensó que la escuela sería aburrida?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Milly's Master Plan (to getting Viktor and Katsuki-sensei together)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756690) by [Qwertzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertzu/pseuds/Qwertzu). 



Kozuki-sensei tuvo que regresar a Japón en medio del semestre debido a una emergencia familiar. La noticia de que no volvería puso a algunos estudiantes nerviosos—algunos realmente necesitaban esa calificación.

 

El decano se presentó para asegurarles que la escuela estaba haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar una solución, pero sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado.

 

—Lo sentimos mucho. Estamos buscando profesores de japonés, pero el año académico ya comenzó y todos han sido contratados en otro lado —les explicó.

 

—¿Está bien que sea sólo un nativo de Japón? ¿O necesita una licencia de maestro o algo? —Yuri Plisetsky habló. Honestamente, Milly no sabía mucho de él dado que faltaba a más clases de las que atendía. Era ruso, tenía una melena rubia que toda chica envidiaba, la apariencia de un elfo de la Tierra Media de Tolkien y un temperamento del diablo.

 

—Sinceramente, a estas alturas, cualquiera estaría bien.

 

Yuri sacó su teléfono groseramente justo ahí y comenzó a hablar con alguien en un ruso rápido. Después de una relativamente corta y casi unilateral conversación, Yuri bajó un poco el teléfono y miró al decano.

 

—¿Puede organizar una entrevista hoy a las cinco?

 

—Sí, —el decano asintió esperanzado.

 

Volviendo a llevarse el celular al oído, Yuri continuó con la conversación en inglés.

 

—Sí, hoy a las cinco. Te esperaré en la entrada principal y te llevaré a la oficina del decano… Ajá… Sí… No, gracias, prefiero _caminar_ … _¿No es un mal conductor?_ Katsudon, ¡es una amenaza!... Sigue diciéndote eso… Sí, _papá_ … Claro. Te veo a las cinco —terminó la llamada con una pequeña sonrisa. Se percató de las miradas de toda la clase—. ¿Qué?

 

 

* * *

 

 

La primera impresión de Milly de su nuevo profesor de japonés 101 fue: “precioso rol de canela”*. Katsuki-sensei era guapo, amable y algo tímido. Era un grandioso maestro, con una voz gentil y una sonrisa de ángel—y con la paciencia de uno, también. Y ¿Milly mencionó que era guapo? Porque lo era. Brilloso cabello negro, cálidos ojos marrones que enseñaban su descendencia japonesa, enmarcados por unos elegantes lentes, labios apetecibles, quijada fuerte… Había algo de suavidad en sus rasgos que complementaba muy bien su personalidad. Sin mencionar que su postura era siempre perfecta y se movía con la gracia de un bailarín. Había muy pocas personas en la clase que no tuvieran siquiera un pequeño _crush_ platónico en él (aunque parecía ser completamente ignorante a eso).

 

Milly no podía evitar preguntarse como es que un hombre como ese era amigo de alguien como Yuri Plisetsky. Y no había duda de que ambos eran muy buenos amigos—o tal vez algo más. A diferencia de Kozuki-sensei, Katsuki-sensei no trataba de incluir al poco cooperativo Yuri en las actividades de la clase—usualmente le daba un manga a Yuri para mantenerlo entretenido y poder enfocarse en el resto de la clase. (Milly no tenía ni idea de que Yuri era _así de fluído_ en japonés. Aunque eso explicaba porque Yuri parecía tan aburrido en la clase antes). Katsuki-sensei siempre tenía lista una sonrisa afectuosa para Yuri, regularmente comía el almuerzo con él y ha sido visto trenzando el cabello de Yuri. Ambos se llamaban por afectuosos apodos como Yura y Katsudon. (—Es Katsudon- _sensei_ para ti cuando estamos en clase, Yuratchka —Katsuki-sensei lo corrigió con una sonrisa). Definitivamente, Milly no era la única que se cuestionaba su relación.

 

Eso sí _, hasta que Viktor apareció._

 

Viktor entró a su salón un día, vestido como el modelo que probablemente era, discutiendo algo con Yuri en un apresurado ruso. Siguió a Yuri hasta su escritorio y se sentó a su lado, como si fuera la cosa más natural de hacer. Y talvez lo era porque Yuri No-te-me-acerques-o-te-arrancaré-una-mano Plisetsky no protestó. (No es como si Milly entendiera una palabra en ruso, sabes, pero había algo universal en maldecir y quejarse que trascendían las barreras del lenguaje). Viktor se quedó sentado incluso después de que sonó la campana y la clase comenzó.

 

Katsuki-sensei levantó una ceja, cuestionándolo. Lo que siguió fue una conversación entre ellos en un _ruso fluido_. Eventualmente, Katsuki-sensei negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa le pidió a Viktor presentarse.

 

—Hola a todos —los saludó en un perfecto japonés—, mi nombre es Viktor. ¡Es un gusto conocerlos! ¡Por favor, cuiden de mí!

 

Muchos no pudieron concentrarse en la clase ese día, siendo demasiado distraídos por su radiante presencia. Francamente, el hombre era _hermoso_. Cabello plateado, ojos azules como el hielo, sonrisa en forma de _corazón_ … Injustamente atractivo.

 

—Así que, Viktor. —Linda, como se esperaba, fue la que se acercó a él después de que la clase terminara, franca como ella sola—. Pareces ser bueno en japonés, ¿qué haces en la clase de principiantes?

 

—Ah, no hay cursos de japonés avanzados justo ahora. Tenía un hueco en mi horario y pensé que sería bueno repasar lo básico, considerando que no tengo una preparación formal. Además —añadió con una sonrisa soñadora—, tengo la oportunidad de ver al hombre más hermoso del planeta enseñándolo. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

 

Los ojos de Milly se dirigieron a Yuri, quien aún estaba sentado a un lado de Viktor, pero en vez de ver alguna señal de celos, Yuri sólo miró al cielo con un suspiro resignado de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar semejantes cosas. _Huh…_

 

Durante la siguiente clase, Milly observó cuidadosamente las interacciones de Katsuki-sensei para con Viktor. De pronto se sintió increíblemente tonta por asumir que había algo entre él y Yuri. Porque, mientras Katsuki-sensei miraba a Yuri con cierta ternura, ahora era dolorosamente obvio que sus sentimientos eran de una naturaleza familiar, especialmente comparada a como veía a Viktor (AKA Milly #husbandgoals). Los dos claramente sentían algo por el otro.

 

_Esta bien. Hora de jugar a emparejar._

 

* * *

 

 

El aspirante pretendiente de Katsudon destruyó las esperanzas de Yuri para un entretenimiento de largo plazo caminando hasta Katsudon y preguntándole salir en una forma, que, por primera vez, que no podía ser malinterpretada.

 

—¡No me dijiste que estaba casado! —el tipo le reclamó enojado.

 

—En mi defensa, no preguntaste si era soltero, preguntaste que si era gay. —Yuri se encogió de hombros.

 

Y eso fue todo. Yuri se resignó a otro semestre aburrido. Especialmente cuando Viktor decidió que tenía la necesidad de refrescar su _kana_ e invitarse solo a la clase de Yuri. Ningún idiota se atrevería a hacerle ojitos a Katsudon cuando Viktor estaba cerca.

 

Y entonces, recibió el email. Decía:

 

_Hola chicos,_

_Sé que algunos corazones fueron rotos cuando Viktor declaró a Katsuki-sensei el hombre más hermoso de la tierra el miércoles, pero, todos hemos visto como Katsuki-sensei mira a Viktor cuando piensa que nadie lo está viendo. Obviamente los dos se gustan, así que, ¿por qué no les damos un pequeño empujón para juntarlos?_

 

Yuri casi se ahoga con su cerveza de jengibre.

 

_Estoy abierta a sugerencias. Sí estas conmigo, nos vemos en la cafetería después de la escuela. ¡Vamos a juntar a Katsuki-sensei y a Viktor!_

_Que tengan un bonito día, atentamente,_

_Milly_

—Oye Viktor. Necesito acortar la práctica de mañana. Hay un grupo de estudio para un proyecto escolar y realmente tengo que estar ahí.

 

—¡Claro que sí, Yura! —su coach se apresuró a acceder, probablemente buscando pasar un tiempo sin interrupciones en el hielo con su esposo—. Has estado entrenando muy duro últimamente. Mereces el descanso.

 

¿Por qué rayos Yuri pensó que la escuela sería aburrida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cinnamon roll: Regularmente, es una forma de describir a una persona que es demasiado linda y amable pero que siempre se ve envuelta en dificultades que no merece.


	2. Chapter 2

Milly estaba complacida por la cantidad de compañeros que habían ido a su sesión de planeación. Que mal que Yuri no se había presentado — su contribución hubiera sido ciertamente invaluable. _¿No estaba frustrado de ver a sus amigos suspirar uno por el otro?_

 

Esperó hasta que todos ordenaran bebidas y panquecillos y abrió la sesión.

 

—Así que, Viktor y Katsuki-sensei.

 

—No es por querer ser el abogado del diablo —Lucas habló—, pero, ¿deberíamos realmente meternos en su vida amorosa? Estoy seguro que hay reglas en la escuela que prohíben una relación entre maestros y estudiantes.

 

Bien, tenía un punto. Pero Milly estaba preparada para esa pregunta.

 

—Es cierto, pero Katsuki-sensei es sólo un profesor temporal. Cuando el semestre de verano termine será libre de salir con quien él quiera.

 

—Y ¿cómo estás tan segura de que no decidirá en quedarse? —Jessie levantó sus cejas.

 

_Demonios_ , Milly no pensó en eso. Katsuki-sensei era un profesor genial. ¿Qué tal si decidía tomar el trabajo permanentemente?

 

—No lo hará —alguien declaró. Milly se viró para ver a Yuri tomando una de las sillas de la mesa más cercana y sentarse con ellos—, Katsudon está haciendo esto sólo porque me está pagando un favor que me debía. Tiene un trabajo de tiempo completo, ¿saben? En el momento en que encuentren a un reemplazo cualificado —o en el momento en el que se acabe el año escolar— se irá.

 

_¿Ven? Información invaluable._

—¿Qué hace?

 

Todos se inclinaron, curiosos.

 

—Es dueño de una pista de hielo y les enseña a niños a patinar.

 

_Wow._ Milly no esperaba eso. Y juzgando por las caras sorprendidas a su alrededor, tampoco ellos.

 

—Interesante. Oigan, ¡tal vez podemos usar eso! Hagamos una lluvia de ideas, ¿vale? —Y por eso es que Angie era la favorita de Milly—. He estado pensando ‒ ¿talvez una actividad de grupo? Podemos invitar a Viktor a pasar el rato con nosotros y ¿llevarlo a la pista de Katsuki-sensei?

 

¡Eso actualmente sonaba como una gran idea!

 

—Sí, claro, _no._ ¡Eso es una terrible idea! —Yuri protestó vehemente.

 

—Pero, _¿por qué?_

 

Sí, ¿por qué?

 

—¡Porque yo lo digo! —Yuri se cruzó de brazos y se rehusó a explicar.

 

Milly decidió confiar en Yuri en eso. Después de todo, él era el que conocía mejor a Katsuki-sensei y a Viktor.

 

El debate continuó con opciones de aquí para allá. Fueron desde cosas terriblemente cliché (mandarle flores a Katsuki-sensei de parte de Viktor, notas falsas de amor, citándolos en un lugar, llevarlos a un armario y cerrar la puerta con seguro) hasta cosas que podrían ser usadas. Un viaje escolar fue rechazado porque era un ambiente sin control en el cual no había forma de forzar a Viktor y Katsuki-sensei a interactuar. Lo mismo aplicaba para la idea de hacer que Katsuki-sensei los llevara a una convención de anime con el pretexto de aprender más de la cultura japonesa, pero Jessie sugirió algo muy interesante‒ _cosplay._

 

—Sí los vestimos como una pareja de enamorados, o alguien a quien las personas shippeen, los fans los harán posar juntos para fotografías incluso si tratan de separarse.

 

—¿Shippeen? ¿Qué es eso? —Varios fruncieron el ceño confundidos.

 

—¡No me hablen, paganos! —Jessie jadeó dramáticamente.

 

—Shippear significa apoyar una relación romántica entre personas. —Angie explicó con un suspiro—. ¿Podemos regresar al tema?

 

—Bien, ¿pero lo harían? Quiero decir, disfrazarse. —Mark levantó la ceja, escéptico.

 

—Lo harían. —Yuri les aseguró, viendo con envidia a sus malteadas y panques, pero apegándose neciamente a su ensalada y té. ¿Estaba en una dieta o algo?

 

—Bueno —Milly concluyó—, eso suena como un plan viable. ¿Cuándo es la próxima convención?

 

—Dame un segundo —Lucy sacó rápidamente su teléfono—, noviembre dos al cinco —anunció después de una rápida búsqueda—. Es la última del año.

 

Milly se animó sólo para que Yuri destrozara sus ilusiones. De nuevo.

 

—Nop, Viktor estará en China.

 

_Maldita sea._ De regreso a la planeación.

 

—Oh, bueno —Angie suspiró—. ¿Qué hay acerca del baile de San Valentín?

 

—¡Pero eso todavía está muy lejos! —Jessie lloriqueó.

 

—Sí, además, no hay garantía de que vayan a bailar juntos. —Lucas asintió.

 

—Tal vez… —Diana dijo tímidamente, inmediatamente atrayendo todos los ojos a ella. La vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil era un “ratón de biblioteca” silencioso ‒ del tipo que usualmente ofrecían ideas totalmente inesperadas (y jodidamente brillantes)—. ¿Viktor estará de regreso para el veinticinco?

 

Yuri asintió.

 

—Bueno, la escuela celebrará su 150 aniversario este noviembre, ¿no es así? Habrá un banquete y todo. Siendo el Consejo Estudiantil podemos sugerir que el primer baile de la noche sea entre estudiantes y profesores, para representar la unidad y todo eso. ¿Podríamos asignar a Viktor como la pareja de baile de Katsuki-sensei?

 

—Diana, ¡eres un genio! ¿Lo sabías? —La opinión fue rápidamente secundada por el resto de la mesa.

 

—¡Esto es genial! —Milly aplaudió emocionada—. Se lo diré al decano en la próxima reunión. —Después de todo, ella era la presidenta de Consejo Estudiantil—. Y el último baile puede ser también entre estudiantes y profesores. No precisamente baile de salón, ¿tal vez algo más relajado?

 

Todos se encogieron de hombros, pero al menos, nadie se había negado.

 

—Sí, pero, ¿Viktor saber bailar? —Lucy preguntó.

 

Ah, buen punto.

 

—Puede. —Yuri confirmó. Milly se dio cuenta de que había estado extrañamente callado toda la tarde, respondiendo preguntas dirigidas a él, pero sin contribuir con nada más.

 

Nadie preguntó si Katsuki-sensei sabía bailar. El hombre se movía como si él fuera la _danza_.

 

La cafetería comenzaba a cerrar justo cuando estaban terminando de afinar los detalles. Milly prometió en nombre del Consejo Estudiantil de encargarse de la organización y mantenerlos a todos informados.

 

¡Esto era tan excitante!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri se estaba divirtiendo tanto con estos aspirantes a casamenteros. Afortunadamente los convenció de no llevar a Viktor al Ice Castle. Ver sus caras pudo haber sido delirante pero no quería que las cosas terminaran tan pronto.

 

_De nuevo,_ talvez debió haberlos dejado. Al menos así la gran revelación hubiera sido a la hora y en el lugar que Yuri quisiera. Considerando que tan seguido Viktor hablaba efusivamente acerca de su esposo, era cuestión de tiempo para que abriera su bocota en la clase de japonés y arruinara la sorpresa. Tampoco era como si Yuri pudiera pedirle que se callara acerca de su matrimonio; no quería que Viktor sospechara.

 

Oh, bueno. No podía hacer nada ahora. Decidió dejar las cosas correr por su cuenta y ver que pasaba. Ojalá sus compañeros se quedaran en la oscuridad tanto como fuera posible.

 

El día después de la sesión de planeación de la Señorita Casamentera (Yuri recordaba su nombre porque le recordaba a Mila, pero decidió seguir llamándola Señorita Casamentera en su cabeza) accidentalmente se tropezó con la reunión del Consejo Estudiantil (estaba distraído viendo su teléfono y no miraba hacia donde iba, múltenlo). El primer pensamiento de Yuri fue que los generales que se encargaban de planear estrategias de batalla eran menos serios y tenebrosos que estos tipos. O sea, casi entran en un argumento que incluían gritos por el maldito _refresco_. Y luego, Señorita Casamentera finalmente los calmó sólo para que casi comenzaran la Tercera Guerra Mundial por la comida. Estaban el equipo de sin gluten, el equipo de los veganos y el equipo de los amantes de la carne. Yuri deseó haber llevado palomitas. Finalmente, después de quince minutos, la desesperada Señorita Casamentera los convenció de que se podían tener los tres tipos de comida (sí, en tres mesas separadas y sí, todas tendrían las indicaciones adecuadas) y sugirió seguir con lo demás. Yuri deseó haberse quedado para mirar la frenética discusión acerca de la música, pero tenía una práctica de patinaje a la que asistir.

 

¿Debería ofrecerse para ayudar con la preparación? Era horriblemente obvio que nunca han asistido a un banquete de verdad, mientras que Yuri había estado en más de los que le interesaba contar. Lo que significaba que bajo circunstancias normales hubiera ignorado este también, pero… Le daba curiosidad ver si eran capaces de lograrlo o si la celebración terminaba en un desastre. Además, Katsudon y Viktor estarían ahí probablemente arruinando su entretenimiento y necesitaba ver las reacciones de sus compañeros cuando finalmente descubrieran todo. ¿Estaría también ahí la Señorita Fotogénica? Yuri se preguntaba que clase de cara pondría cuando viera a Viktor pegado al Katsudon…


	3. Chapter 3

Christine había esperado por el banquete durante un largo tiempo. Que perfecta oportunidad para enseñar su nuevo vestido ‒ y su nuevo novio, por supuesto. ¡Él era mucho mejor que un entrenador de patinaje sin renombre!

 

Estaba totalmente consiente de lo hermosa que se veía en su vestido morado y realmente disfrutaba de las miradas de admiración. Sin mencionar la reacción de su novio cuando la vio. No podía esperar para ver la quijada de Viktor caer al suelo cuando la viera también.

 

Sin embargo, al inicio de la canción de apertura, Christine sabía que su deseo no podría ser cumplido. El primer baile de la noche era de maestros con estudiantes. Dedujo que Viktor bailaría con su esposo. (Admitiría en lo profundo de su mente que tenía curiosidad por saber como era el esposo). Encontró a Viktor fácilmente, sobresalía de la multitud con su cabello plateado y su ridículamente perfecto traje de tres piezas. Y sólo tenía ojos para un hombre ‒ igualmente atractivo japonés con una hermosa sonrisa. ¡Y la forma en la que se movían juntos!

 

—Hermosos bastardos —suspiró con envidia, antes de recordar que su pareja tal vez no apreciaría que viera fijamente a la pareja que bailaba—. Yo‒

 

—Oye, está bien. No puedo culparte —Jason asintió en entendimiento—. Realmente son hermosos juntos. Tanto en el hielo como fuera de él.

 

Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

 

—¿Los conoces?

 

—¿Quién no? Después de todo, son bastante famosos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Como Milly lo había puesto en su email, el banquete había sido un rotundo suceso. Yuri estaba de acuerdo. Su parte favorita fue ver a la Señorita Fotogénica llegar con JJ 2.0 como su pareja. Sólo eso había sido hilarante. (Gracias al cielo nadie se había dado cuenta de que había tirado gran parte de su bebida en el suelo mientras se carcajeaba. Estaba oscuro, la música estaba muy alta y todos tenían sus ojos en la pista de baile). Y entonces, JJ 2.0 le enseñó algo en su celular y Yuri tuvo el placer de verla boquiabierta, con sus ojos yendo del dispositivo a Katsudon y Viktor y viceversa, incrédulamente. Maldita sea, que mal que las luces estuvieran atenuadas, ¡le hubiera encantado tener una foto de su cara!

 

Otra cosa maravillosa del banquete fue que de _alguna forma_ , ninguno de sus compañeros de japonés 101 descubrió la verdad acerca de Viktor y Katsudon. Yuri no entendía como es que eso era posible. Si los anillos idénticos de matrimonio no eran un obvio indicador (aunque Yuri les iba a conceder de que no todos se habían dado cuenta de los pequeños detalles y que los estadounidenses llevaban los anillos de matrimonio en la otra mano), ¡seguramente la forma en la que se veían entre ellos los había delatado! Viktor miraba a Katsudon como si él hubiera colgado las estrellas en el cielo ‒ tampoco era como si Katsudon estuviera mejor. Pero, en serio, incluso omitiendo los anillos y las miradas atontadas, ¡la forma en la que bailaban era una segura revelación de que estaban juntos! Sólo los amantes estaban tan acostumbrados al cuerpo del otro, ¡por amor a Dios!

 

Pero no, parecía que los miembros del club de los emparejadores tenían un serio caso de ceguera. Incluso la Señorita Casamentera había desvariado en su email como es que Viktor había bailado _cuatro veces_ con Katsuki-sensei, lo que le dio a los abdominales de Yuri otro entrenamiento encima del que ya había hecho.

 

La siguiente clase de japonés era el martes después del banquete. Noviembre 29, el cumpleaños de Katsudon. Yuri esperaba que Viktor hiciera un gran escándalo como el dramático que era y sorprender completamente al club de los emparejadores.

 

Hablando del club de emparejadores, la Señorita Casamentera prácticamente corrió hasta el salón con una sonrisa más brillante que el sol.

 

—¡Mary vio a Viktor y a Katsuki-sensei besándose! —Anunció entusiasmada y procedió a chocar las palmas con los miembros del club de casamenteros con la sensación de una victoria descarada.

 

Yuri misteriosamente se vio envuelto en un ataque de tos violenta.

 

Afortunadamente todos se calmaron cuando Katsudon y su esposo entraron al salón, completamente ignorantes a las sonrisas orgullosas de los aspirantes a casamenteros.

 

—No me presten atención —Katsudon les sonrió mientras se sentaba en su escritorio—. Llegué algo temprano. Aún hay tiempo antes de que la clase comience.

 

Mientras tanto, Viktor se sentó a un lado de Yuri y empezó a parlotear acerca de una u otra película, Yuri realmente no estaba prestando atención. No parecía que Viktor llevara consigo algún regalo extravagante con él ‒ pero eso no quería decir que algún repartidor no se apareciera de la nada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos llenos de rosas rojas o algo igualmente de pomposo.

 

Yuri miró fijamente la puerta. Sin embargo, la siguiente persona que entró al salón no era un repartidor—fue el decano.

 

—Señor Katsuki, que bueno que lo encuentro. Necesito que firme estos documentos.

 

Katsudon asintió y comenzaron una silenciosa discusión acerca de algo.

 

—Yuraaaa —Viktor lloriqueó—. ¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?

 

—No —Yuri admitió sin reparo, sin siquiera molestarse a mentir.

 

Viktor hizo un puchero como el hombre-niño que era. ¿Qué fue lo que Katsudon le vio? Yuri nunca lo entendería. Ignorando a su entrenador con una facilidad practicada, Yuri regresó a ver a la puerta.

 

Hasta que la mirada desaprobatoria del decano le llamó la atención.

 

—Señor Katsuki —el decano frunció el ceño, mirando entre Katsudon y Viktor—, está en contra de las reglas que le de clases a su esposo.

 

—Viktor no está oficialmente tomando esta clase y no obtendrá una calificación por su participación. —Katsudon le aseguró.

 

—Oh, bueno, en ese caso todo está bien. Gracias por su tiempo. Tengan un bonito día —el decano asintió hacia la clase y se fue, justo cuando la campana sonaba, anunciando el inicio de la clase.

 

—Bueno‒ —Katsudon comenzó sólo para ser interrumpido por la impactada Señorita Casamentera.

 

—¡¿Esposo?! ¿Cuándo se casaron?

 

—¿Hace seis años? —Katsudon respondió, parpadeando ante el repentino arranque.

 

—¡Tú! —la presidenta del club de emparejamiento señaló a Yuri con un dedo acusador y lo miró como si hubiera cometido una alta traición—. ¡Lo sabías!

 

Yuri finalmente explotó, carcajeándose y agarrando el filo de su mesa para no caerse de la silla. Alguien más se rio dando paso a la reacción en cadena. Pronto, toda la clase estaba riéndose, Milly incluída y varias personas quitándose lágrimas involuntarias.

 

Entre todo el caos, Katsudon y Viktor intercambiaron miradas confusas y se encogieron de hombros.

 

Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero nadie escuchó ante el alboroto. Un sorprendido repartidor estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos llenos de rosas rojas. (Había llegado unos minutos tarde, pero a Yuri le encantaba tener la razón). Katsudon aceptó las rosas con una mirada cariñosamente exasperada hacia su esposo. Actuando como el gato que obtuvo al canario, Viktor se paró y lo besó.

 

El club de emparejamiento festejó ruidosamente, finalmente satisfecho.

 

El fin :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Y con esto concluye la serie. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ♡ Realmente me divertí escribiendo esto y amé leer sus comentarios. Los disfruté todos, incluso si no respondí a cada uno de ellos. Francamente, estoy abrumada ante la respuesta que esta serie tuvo. Nunca lo esperé. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron kudos, comentarios, favoritos o recomendaron estos fics!
> 
> Al principio, tenía la vaga idea donde un presumido jugador de hockey confundía a Yuuri como un fan, ofreciendo su autógrafo intentando invitarlo a salir. Totalmente ignorante a ello, Yuuri le da su propio autógrafo con el sonido de Yura carcajeándose de fondo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si debía escribirlo. Antes de Jason, nunca escribí un fic de humor. Pero entonces saniika me preguntó que pensaba escribir ahora y le dije. Siendo ella como es, me alentó a escribirlo. ¡Gracias por eso, cariño!
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales a las encantadoras personas que tradujeron mis fics (vaya forma de hacer revolotear contento el corazón de una traductora profesional) — Dalyre, ZashiSenshino y Diempss ♡
> 
> N/T: Eso fue todo amigos, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero la universidad me consumió por completo y no pude dedicarme a esto como me hubiera gustado, ojalá puedan dejar sus opiniones acerca de la historia y así para que nuestra querida autora sepa que tanto les gustó esto. Sin más, muchas gracias por seguir esta traducción y espero vernos en un futuro con más, me encanta traer fics preciosos al fandom en español y poco a poco también contribuir con historias de mi autoría. ¡Los amo! Hasta la próxima. ♡


End file.
